Stevens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,037 for "Lane Maintenance Machine" discloses a variable speed metering roller and describes that the speed at which the machine is driven along the bowling lane may be selectively varied by using variable speed pulleys. However, there is no suggestion that this structure can be used to vary the amount of bowling lane dressing applied to the bowling lane.
Ingermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,884 for "Combination Bowling Lane Stripper and Dressing Apparatus", among other limitations, discloses a transfer device for transferring dressing oil from a reservoir to an applicator roller. This device includes a transfer roller which receives oil from the reservoir by means of a wick and then transfers the oil to an applicator roller. The transfer roller is driven by a chain drive between it and the drive rollers for moving the device down the bowling lane. The device includes pressure fingers which can be adjusted to vary the amount of oil transferred from the reservoir to the transfer roller so that different amounts of oil can be applied to different boards across the width of the bowling lane. However, for any given pressure across the transfer roller, the amount of oil applied from the transfer roller to the buffer roller is strictly a function of the speed of the guide roller and can be varied only by varying the viscosity of the oil in the reservoir. Thus, the degree of control available with that device is limited.
Ingermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,277 for "Variable Speed Transfer Roller For Bowling Lane Dressing Apparatus" discloses the use of a variable speed motor for driving the transfer roller so that the greater the speed of the roller the greater the rate of fluid transfer from the reservoir to the lane buffer roller and visa versa.
Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,728 for "Multiple Independent Variable Speed Transfer Rollers For Bowling Lane Dressing Apparatus" discloses the use of a segmented transfer roller wherein the segments can be driven at varying speeds to provide control of lateral distribution of bowling lane dressing across the alley by driving the respective segments at different speeds.
Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,871 for "Multiple Tanks For Applying Lane Dressing to Transfer Roller For Bowling Lane Dressing Apparatus" disclosed the use of multiple pivoted tanks for bringing the respective wicks extending from the tanks into contact with corresponding transfer rollers to provide further control of the pattern of the application of lane dressing to a bowling lane surface.